


Dreams Do Come True

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666





	Dreams Do Come True

Thunder.

Hutch’s eyes barely came open as the rain pounded against the window. He felt hands on him. He closed his eyes and smiled as he reached down and ran his hands through the soft curls. The kisses and soft bites trailed down his chest and stomach. Hutch took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was heaven to him. He felt his cock being kissed and suckled. As the hot heat took him, he moaned. His hand was still caressing the head of the one he loved so much.

Then, another clap of thunder and lightning, startled him out of euphoria. He sat up. He was in dark. The only light was the on and off strikes of lightening. He looked down and over to the empty side of the bed. He mourned at the thought it was just a dream. Falling back into the pillows he sighed. Why was he torturing himself with something he could not have?

It had been a rough year. Starsky getting shot, then all the rehab. He spent many hours within these four walls taking care of his partner. They were partners of eight years; friends before that. He had always loved him, and cared about him. But things changed when he got shot.

As he sat in the hospital he thought about his friend a lot. He realized that out of everyone in his life, Starsky was his life. When Starsky was released he stayed at his place for a couple weeks, then went to Hutch’s place for a while for a change of scenery for his partner.

Hutch would take him for rides up the coast for picnics. Hutch would watch him wander around and look out at the ocean. He couldn’t keep his eyes off his friend and his feelings were getting a bit stronger towards him.

One night Starsky woke up screaming and crying for Hutch. He ran to Starsky’s side and cradled him like a child. Starsky seemed to curl up into Hutch. He wouldn’t let go. He was shaking with fear. Hutch felt his own tears rolling down his cheeks. “It’s okay, babe. I’m here now, I’m here. Nobody is going to hurt you anymore.” He rocked him until Starsky fell back asleep. Hutch rubbed his back as he slept. He glanced down and rubbed his arms; feeling the strong biceps. He closed his eyes as he thought about those arms wrapped around him. He felt one of Starsky’s legs over his own and he moved his to feel the soft fur on his partners.

Starsky moved and rolled on his back. Hutch got on his side and looked at his partner. His eyes cruised every part of his friend’s body. Starsky looked like a big dark cat laying there all stretched out. His eyes stopped at Starsky’s penis. He had seen it many times before, but tonight it was different. Tonight he had different feelings for his partner that he hadn’t had before. He wanted to touch and feel the flesh in his hands. He longed to touch his lover...lover? Where did that come from? He wondered what it would feel like kissing him. His eyes roamed his partner’s body and he almost reached out to touch him until he heard Starsky’s voice.

“What’sa matter?”

“Uh, Starsk...nothing. You had a dream. You were yelling and crying.” Hutch felt his cock deflate. He had no idea it had been awake until he heard Starsky’s voice.

“Dream? Oh. Did I wake you up?”

“Not really, I was awake already. Why don’t you go back to sleep.” He rubbed Starskys scars on his chest. “You want me to put some of that ointment on these for you?”

Starsky smiled.

Hutch realized he was stroking his partner’s chest. He pulled back.

“Why are ya’ stopping? That felt good. Better than the gooey stuff the doctor gave me.” he grinned. “

“Starsk...I...maybe I better go into the other room and let you sleep.” Hutch started to get off the bed. He felt Starsky’s hand on his arm pulling him towards him.

“Don’t go.”

“You know? I thought you were going to die.”

“But I didn’t.”

“No.” Hutch smiled and took his hand. “No you didn’t.”

“Why are you...What’s the matter?”

“Just worried about you, that’s all.” Hutch adjusted the covers and pulled them over his partner. “Try to rest, okay? I’ll be right here.”

“I’m getting better by the minute. I’ll be as good as new and back out on the streets in no time, thanks to you, babe.” Starsky smiled slightly as he squeezed Hutch’s hand. Then he yawned.

“Hey, buddy. You need to go to sleep.”

“Kay.” Starsky took a deep breath and was soon snoring softly. He was still holding Hutch’s hand and Hutch never let go.

Hutch watched him for a while until sleep took over.

He remembered that night so vividly. Now he lay in his empty bed thinking maybe that night he should have told his partner how he felt. He looked at the clock and decided to get up and shower. Today was their day off. Starsky had made plans with a girl from work. It was his first official date since he had been shot and was back on the job. When Starsky asked Jenny out last week, Hutch actually felt a little bit jealous. What was he going to say? ‘Starsky, you can’t go out with Jenny because I am madly in love with you’.

A couple hours later Hutch was in his greenhouse watering his plants and sweeping the floor. He decided to make use of this dreary, rainy day and do something productive. He was humming with the radio and thought he heard something. As he walked out to the living room and rounded the corner he saw his partner who was dripping wet. He chuckled and was going to make a smart comment until he saw the look on Starsky’s face. He was at his side in a few steps.

“What’s wrong, Starsk? Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” Hutch was pulling off his jacket and shirt. What really bothered Hutch was Starsky was not saying anything. It was like he was in a trance.

“Come on, babe. Come here.” He put his arm around his shoulders and walked Starsky into the couch. He maneuvered him to sit down. He then finished undressing him. Hutch dashed into the bedroom, reached into a drawer and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt and took them out and started to redress his partner. After he tossed the wet clothes in the bathroom he joined his partner on the couch and sat next to him. “You going to tell me what happened? Was it Jenny?” When Starsky didn’t answer, “Starsk?”

Starsky looked down playing with the strings on the pants. “I’m useless.”

“Useless? I think not, Buddy.” Hutch patted his leg. He cleared his throat and said, “Uh, remember what the doctor said? It might take time to get totally back to normal. You might have certain problems...”

“It’s not that.” Starsky said with a sour tone. Then he took a deep breath. “I picked her up and we were supposed to go to this beach house. We got there and everything was going great...until...” He looked down.

“Until? Until what?”

“We went to bed.”

Hutch waited. “She kicked you out because of your snoring?” Then he grinned, hoping it would make Starsky smile. When he saw that wasn’t happening he got closer. “What, Buddy?”

“I...was kissing her. I started to...I was just about to...” He trailed off. “God, this is hard to say.”

“Starsk? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I...” Starsky got up and walked to the window. He turned around with his fists clenched and yelled, “Damn it, Hutch...I had sex with her.”

“Oooo...ky.” Hutch waited.

“I was fucking her and I was… thinking about you!” Starsky turned back around. He closed his eyes and hoped his partner would say something; anything.

Hutch sat there for a moment. Then he got up slowly. He walked over to Starsky and gently laid his hand on his shoulder. He felt Starsky jump as he heard a quiet sniffle. “Babe?” Hutch gently turned him around. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. He raised one hand and wiped them away. “Why don’t you come back over and sit down with me.” He coaxed Starsky to the couch.

Starsky sat down. The strong arm around him comforted him like it had so many nights after he had come home from the hospital. “I don’t know how it happened, Hutch, it just did. It started when I was in the hospital. You were there with me all the time. When you went back to work for a while before I left the hospital, I missed you so much. You’re all I thought about. When you got there I was so happy and felt so safe with you there...” He paused, “…I felt...complete.” Then he looked up at Hutch. “I think I fell in love with you then. I think that’s when it happened. You went back to work and all I thought about was how much I loved you and wanted to be with you. I never wanted anything so much in my life.”

Hutch fell into the dark blue pools and he cupped the side of Starsky’s face. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“I couldn’t. I was afraid.”

Hutch smiled slightly, “You never, ever have to feel afraid to tell me anything. You hear me?” He bent in and kissed Starsky so gently on his lips. Without pulling back he did it again but this time a bit harder. When he pulled back; Starsky had a look of wonder on his face. Hutch smiled and blushed. “I guess it’s probably confession time but you already get the gist of what I was going to say.”

Starsky wrapped his arms around Hutch and buried his head into his neck. “God, I love you, Hutch.” He pulled back and before he could say anything else, Hutch’s lips were on his. The kissing became more feverish. Then he felt the warm tongue brush against his lips. He parted them and invited Hutch into him, into his heart. When they simply had to take a breath and pull apart, Starsky was groping at Hutch’s shirt. “I need you…right now...I need you, babe.”

Hutch let him pull his shirt off. Then Starsky pulled him back into a kiss. He could feel his cock growing as he pulled Starsky onto his lap and continued plundering his mouth. He could feel Starsky’s hardness against his. He pushed up and heard his partner moan. That sent Hutch into a whirlwind and he parted their lips just long enough to pull the tee shirt over Starsky’s head. Then he was back in that sumptuous mouth. He ran his hands up and down his lover’s back stopping at the elastic band of the sweatpants. He moved between the fabric and his partner’s furry skin and soon had two handfuls of his partner’s ass. He pulled him towards him.

As soon as Starsky felt Hutch’s hands down his pants he moaned and pushed down onto Hutch’s cock. He pulled out of the kiss; panting. “Hutch...H...Hutch, we gotta go...to bed...let’s go to bed.”

Hutch nodded and let his partner up. He took the hand that was out in front of him and let Starsky help him. When he was standing, Starsky stood looking at him. All he could see was love in his partner’s eyes. He reached up and touched his chest. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Starsky grinned and blushed as he looked down. He took Hutch’s hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. “So are you.” Then he got serious. “I’m playing for keeps, Hutch. There won’t be no more girls or guys for that matter. I’m yours and only yours.”

“Starsk, you always were mine. It’s just that now, I get the whole gorgeous package.”

Starsky pulled him toward his bedroom. “Is this like our honeymoon?”

Hutch snorted. When they got to the bedroom Hutch stopped at the door. Starsky kept walking as their hands separated. Hutch watched his new lover turn and face him.

What’sa matter?” Starsky looked both perplexed and panicked.

Hutch leaned against the door jam. “I’m just looking at you.” Starsky blushed and looked down. Hutch walked up to him. He rubbed his hands over his chest touching each scar then bending down and kissing them. “Lay down on the bed.” Starsky obeyed and moved towards the middle. Hutch climbed on the bed and began kissing and nipping at the hard nubs on Starsky’s chest. He worked his way down and pulled his lover’s sweatpants off and moved them down enough so Starsky could kick them off onto the floor. Hutch got off the bed and shed his own pants. He stood looking down at the sight before him.

“You keep looking at me like that and I’m gonna get a complex or something.”

Hutch smiled and climbed in bed next to him and kissed him. “One night after you got home from the hospital you woke up screaming. I came in here and held you close to me. You finally fell back asleep. I realized you didn’t have clothes on. You felt so...good next to me. I watched you roll on your back and lay there. I couldn’t take my eyes off you. I knew I was in love with you then. I wanted to be by your side forever just like that night. Now here you are. And my dream became a reality.” He kissed him again. “Now I want to make love to you and show you how much you mean to me.” He saw one single tear escape Starsky’s eye. Hutch bent down and kissed it away. “I hope that’s a happy tear.”

“Oh, babe. You have no idea how happy that tear is.” Starsky pulled him close and kissed him with all the passion and love he could give. He pulled Hutch on top of him and continued kissing him as he ran his hands up and down his sides.

Hutch could not contain the feelings that were going through him. Every touch sent sirens to his cock. He was aching with want. “Starsk...God…” He moaned into his new lover’s mouth.

Starsky flipped him onto his back in one swift movement. He continued kissing and nipping Hutch’s lips then moved to his jaw and neck. He kissed down onto the curve that met his shoulder and sucked; leaving a red mark. He grinned and did it again in the same spot then kissed it. He continued down to his chest and latched ahold of one of Hutch’s hard nubs. Hutch cried out as he did it.

Hutch could feel him going lower; kissing and sucking his skin. He ran one hand through the curly dark hair and the other onto his lover’s shoulder and part way down his back. He moaned and pushed his groin up to meet Starsky’s stomach.

“Slow down, cowboy. I waited this long and I wanna take my time.” Starsky growled as he held Hutch’s hips down. He got to his cock and licked the dripping head.

That was enough to make Hutch almost lose his mind. He yelled Starsky’s name out and bit his lower lip as his head thrashed back and forth.

Starsky sucked and licked the back of his lover’s cock and then Sucked it into his mouth. He was so turned on by the musky sent of his partner that he almost came himself. He told Hutch he wanted to take his time and that is what he intended on doing.

“Starsk, please...I need you...please, please...fuck me...”

Starsky was taken aback by the statement. He rubbed his leg and kissed his stomach. “Not today, babe. We’re taking this slow, remember?”

“I can’t wait...I need you...”

“And you have me, for a long time. We will soon; but not today. I’ll make you fly, I promise, babe.” After Hutch seemed to calm down a bit; Starsky continued what he had been doing. He sucked Hutch’s cock deep into his mouth and stopped. He took a breath and went all the way down until his lips touched the base of Hutch’s cock. He felt the soft sacks on his chin and reached up and gently rolled them in his hand.

Hutch’s world went on tilt and he screamed as he orgasmed into Starsky’s throat. It seemed to go on forever without letting up. Finally his spasms slowed down and he felt himself slide from Starsky’s mouth. He heard his partner panting and realized his was trying to bring himself off. He got up and pushed Starsky down onto his back. He reached for his cock and sucked it into his mouth. He could hear Starsky moaning and feel his strong hands on his head pulling him towards him. He took him all the way until he felt him at his throat. Starsky pushed up into his mouth and pulled back. Hutch moaned then. He was still reeling from the super orgasm he just had but felt it building again with every push of his lover’s cock. He let Starsky fuck his mouth. He felt the hard shaft growing and filling so fast his jaw started to hurt. Hutch moaned and wrapped his hands around Starsky’s hips and grabbed his ass as he pulled him towards him. Hutch was rubbing against Starsky’s leg as he felt his orgasm once again build to a climax.

Starsky pushed up into Hutch’s mouth and he felt the explosion of his orgasm. He screamed out, “Huutcch!” As he screamed he couldn’t hear his partner moaning as his orgasm hit at the same time.

They both lay panting. Hutch let Starsky’s cock slide out of his mouth. He laid his head on it and tried to catch his breath.

Starsky came down a bit from his high and opened his eyes. He looked down at the wet blond head lying on his groin and he held him close to him. Finally he pulled on Hutch’s shoulders. “Hey...Why don’t you come’ere.” Hutch crawled up Starsky’s body and lay next to him. Starsky pulled him to him and kissed him; tasting himself on his lover’s lips. “I...I think I felt the earth rock with that.” He chuckled.

Hutch smiled. “You can rock my world anytime you want, babe.” He pulled him into another kiss. “I love you so much.” He ran his hand over the now very sweaty furry chest. “How about a nice hot shower?” He felt himself pulled close into his partner’s neck. He kissed his jaw.

“How ‘bout we stay right here and rest for a while. Then we’ll get up and take a shower?”

“That sounds like good plan, Starsk.” Hutch took a deep breath and snuggled into his lover. “I guess it’s true what people say sometimes; as corny as it sounds.”

“What’s that?”

“Dreams really do come true.” Hutch smiled and closed his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[Reply ](https://mail.yahoo.com/#) [Reply to All ](https://mail.yahoo.com/#) [Forward ](https://mail.yahoo.com/#) [More](https://mail.yahoo.com/#)

 


End file.
